


Good Morning

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: the roof we live under [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, I Tried, M/M, extremely cringeworthy fluff, mentioned!seonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: A beautiful day starts with a great morning.





	Good Morning

_Friday morning, the sky is clear out, birds chirping happily, it’s like a great day._

Minhyun stirs awake, stretching his arms and turning to check the clock, 0730 it reads. He yawns and snuggles closer to the warmth next to him, humming a tune under his breath.

The sun is shining through the window, falling on the beauty next to him. He lifts his hand on the person’s waist to caress through soft hair. Stroking slowly then trailing down to the neck, fingers softly playing a tune.

He admires the smooth skin glowing under the sunlight, lashes fanning just slightly on the cheekbones, sharp jaw, pink lips. Tender kisses on the forehead, cheeks, nose and lips awakens the other.

Pretty eyes flutter open, blinking away sleep and cutely tilting up to meet his sight. “Morning Jonghyun-ah.”

“You’re tickling me,” Jonghyun whines, moving Minhyun’s hands away from his neck and interlacing their fingers together. “What time is it?”

“7.45. Let’s stay in a little more, you’re warm,” he replies as he tugs his boyfriend closer.

“Am I your personal heater?” Jonghyun retaliates, Minhyun only hums as a reply.

Head tucked in Minhyun’s neck, collarbones looking absolutely enticing. He slowly kisses his way up, neck, jaw to those plump lips, barely touching. He stares into the deep dark eyes of the man he’s so deeply in love with.

Minhyun’s eyes darts between his eyes and lips, breath heavy, “Why are you such a tease even in the morning,” he whispers before closing the gap. He moves his hands to Jonghyun’s jaw for a better angle and deepens the kiss.

Only sounds of deep breathes and lips moving in sync can be heard.

The alarm beeps and Jonghyun pulls away, albeit reluctantly, Minhyun chases after soft cottony lips whining at the loss.

“Come on now, the earlier you get to work, the earlier you get to finish discussions and we can have more time for date tonight, no?” Jonghyun pointedly looked at him, getting up to get out of bed.

Minhyun holds onto his arm to prevent him from leaving, “but I’m hot and bothered now,” he all but whines.

“Oh really? You know, maybe we could go for a double date, I know— “Jonghyun starts, only to be cut off with a finger on his mouth.

Minhyun scowls, “No, not in any way am I ever going on a double date with them again, especially today. Come on, go wash up I’ll get breakfast ready.”

“Burnt toast and a strawberry smoothie?” Jonghyun beems cheekily as he gets out of bed.

“You aren’t any much better in the kitchen than me Kim Jonghyun,” Minhyun replies, giving him a peck on the cheek before skipping out their bedroom.

 

_They go through their morning routine cheerfully, picking out each other’s outfit and fixing lose strands of hair._

“I’ll pick you up from the studio around 5.30, will you be done by then?” Minhyun asks as he clears their breakfast.

“No promises I won’t look messy and sweaty and you’ll have to face the kids if you reach that early,” Jonghyun teases.

“I’m all up for that post dance practice glam but please send Seonho home early, no third wheels allowed.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that when he’s stuck to you like a koala,” Jonghyun laughs, “but we’ll probably be finished early today only the last touches to the choreography.”

“Well I’m not a tree so he should keep it down. Also, everything looks perfect already, they’ll be doing great and you know it,” Minhyun answers, “You’re doing great.”

Jonghyun smiles brightly back at him, “Let’s go then, a great start of the day for an awesome night ahead.”

Minhyun kisses his forehead before holding onto his hand and they leave their home happily. It is indeed a beautiful day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who's the couple minhyun doesn't wanna double date with? hmm...
> 
> i haven't been writing in ages and i'm so rusty (i had to leave and comeback so many times the tenses are a mess im sorry) but i really just wanted some fluffy 2hyun out there (i've been resorting to chinese fics fml). actually also to celebrate nuest w breaking records, no.1 in charts, 200k first week sales, THE SONG AND ALBUM IS BOMB. my genie and naver account isn't very cooperative but continue streaming guys!
> 
> also, wanna one repackage with 4 seoul showcons minhyun is gonna be a skeleton by the time he returns to the boys but i STILL CANT WAIT.
> 
> @hwanghyunbugi 


End file.
